


🧪 Unveiled 🧪A Demus Shortfic 🧪

by ThePridefulWriter



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Artist AU, Fanfiction, Fluff, Janmus, M/M, Nicknames, No Angst, No Smut, Oil Painting#, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Painting, Pre-Established Relationship, Rats, Remus - Freeform, Remus Is Trying His Best At Art, Remus's Humour, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Sexual Humour, Ship, Tinfoil, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, married au, one sexual joke, otp, receit, sewer, shortfic, spoiler free, thomas sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: " As you seem to like these um... creatures I painted their habitat of the sewer," Deceit explained as Remus watched him explain. " Well that's lovely... but I have something for you!" Remus said as he excitedly left the room. In a few seconds, he ran back into the room and showed the thing in his hand.Deceit is a known painter in the neighbourhood he and Remus live in and spends hours painting for his husband, Remus. While Remus loves the work his husband produces, Remus shows his appreciation towards art in other ways...
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, demus - Relationship
Kudos: 31





	🧪 Unveiled 🧪A Demus Shortfic 🧪

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 224 Words
> 
> Character Count: 1,241 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 49 Seconds

" And now I shall unveil it!"

Deceit tore the yellow sheet off of the object to reveal his oil painting below.

The painting was immaculate with Deceit spending tireless hours on perfecting it. It showed the view of a sewer, it's illuminating, green water flowing down as the painting showed the faraway rats scattering across the scene. The painting was painted in the view coming from what Remus assumed to be a pipe very low on the ground in the eye line of a rat.

" As you seem to like these um... creatures I painted their habitat of the sewer," Deceit explained as Remus watched him explain. " Well that's lovely... but I have something for you!" Remus said as he excitedly left the room. In a few seconds, he ran back into the room and showed the thing in his hand. 

The masterpiece that Remus had unveiled was a tinfoil snake with googly eyes.

" Aw... it's adorable!" Janus smiled as he picked up the snake in his gloved hands. Janus bleeped his tongue in awe of Remus's little creation. 

" Alright then, I'll go put up the painting in the hallway and you can look at Little D!" Remus said as he picked up the painting with more care than Deceit expected. 

" Remus..." Deceit said but glad that Remus showed some admiration for the painting.


End file.
